


Counselling

by Sherlocks Sparrow (Brink182)



Series: [Redacted] [2]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Counselling, M/M, Trauma, mention of past noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 22:30:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3827335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brink182/pseuds/Sherlocks%20Sparrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our redacted student is undergoing mandated counselling</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Session One

**Author's Note:**

> Please read A Redacted Starfleet Medical Document first :)

** Counselling **

** By: Sherlock's Sparrow **

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

**STARFLEET PSYCHOLOGY DEPARTMENT**

**SESSION TRANSCRIPT**

**PATIENT: _[Redacted]_**

**DATE:** **_[redacted]_ ** _2361_

**SPECIALIST:** _Rape Recovery_

_-SESSION ONE-_

**Doctor:** Do you know why you are here, Mr.  _ **[name redacted]**_?

_**[Name redacted]:**  _Yes. Its standard procedure after the medical report is filed to Starfleet Command.

**Doctor:** You don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with,  _ **[name redacted]**_. May I call you _**[name redacted]**_?

_**[Name redacted]:** [nods] _Yes, yes.

**Doctor:** Would you like to talk about your experience,  _**[name redacted]**_?

_**[Name redacted]:**_ Actually, I'd rather not right now...I don't want to remember...

**Doctor:** Perfectly understandable,  _ **[name redacted].**_

_**[Name redacted]:** [hugs himself and stares down at the floor]_

**Doctor:** It may feel like the end of the world now, but it'll get better.

_**[Name redacted]:**_ I know.  _[gloomy sigh]_ I know.

_[Silence]_

 

 


	2. Session Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Counselling Session

_-Session Twelve-_

**Doctor:** How many attackers were there? One? Two? More?

_**[Name redacted]:**  _More than two.

**Doctor:** How many?

_**[Name redacted]:**_ At least four...its hard to remember...it was late...

**Doctor:** Can you describe them?

_**[Name redacted]:**  _ _[apologetic]_ Not really...it was so dark...it was so sudden...I didn't get a good look...

**Doctor:** That's quite alright,  _ **[name redacted]**_. Do you want to talk about what happened to you now?

_**[Name redacted]:** [hesitates] _No. 

**Doctor:** It will help you to mentally heal if you talk about it. 

_[Silence]_

**Doctor:** Why did you ask for another session if you're refusing to talk,  _ **[name redacted]**_?

_**[Name redacted]:**  _I thought I was ready...but I'm not. Not yet. Please.

**Doctor:** You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to.

_[pause]_

Finals are coming up, aren't they?

_**[Name redacted]:**  _Yes, they are. It was mid-terms at our first session. That was why I'd been so late at the library that night...

_[looks away with a shudder]_


End file.
